Mushuzan
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 1999's Disney film of "Tarzan" Coming to YouTube on January 10th, 2019. Cast *Tarzan (Baby) - Baby Mushu (OC) *Tarzan (Young) - Young Mushu (OC) *Tarzan (Adult) - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) *Jane Porter - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Professor Q. Porter - Igneous Rock Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Clayton - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Terk (Young) - Jane Darling (Return to Neverland) *Terk (Adult) - Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) *Tantor (Young) - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax; 2012) *Tantor (Adult) - Jacob Samra *Sabor - Phango (Khumba) *Flynt and Mungo - Jeff Randell and Ryan Sumouski (Clarence) *Kala - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Kerchak - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Kerchak and Kala's Son - Young Zachary Baker *Tarzan's Parents - King Feng and Queen Shujing (OC) *Baby Baboon - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Baboons - Pelegostos Warriors (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) *Ship's Captain - Mayor Leodore Lionheart (Zootopia) *Tantor's Mother - Mrs. Wiggins (The Lorax; 2012) *Gorillas - The Seven Dwarfs (The 7D) and Lost Boys (Peter Pan; 1953) *Clayton's Pirates - Dodos (Ice Age) Scenes *Mushuzan (1999) Part 1 - "Two Worlds One Family"/Rapunzel adapts Baby Mushu/Phango attacks *Mushuzan (1999) Part 2 - Rapunzel Returns/"You'll Be In My Heart" *Mushuzan (1999) Part 3 - Could If You Keep/Human Hair *Mushuzan (1999) Part 4 - Human Stampede/"Son of Man" *Mushuzan (1999) Part 5 - Flynn Rider & Mushu vs. Phango *Mushuzan (1999) Part 6 - Randall Boggs, Igneous Rock Pie, and Pinkie Pie in the Jungle *Mushuzan (1999) Part 7 - Pinkie Pie chased by the Pelegostos Warriors *Mushuzan (1999) Part 8 - Mushu Meets Pinkie Pie *Mushuzan (1999) Part 9 - "Trashin' the Camp"/Mushu the Dragon Man *Mushuzan (1999) Part 10 - Randall Boggs's Announcement/Mushu to the Jungle *Mushuzan (1999) Part 11 - "Strangers Like Me" *Mushuzan (1999) Part 12 - Going To England/Jacob Samra and Alexis Rhodes gets Flynn Rider out of the Way *Mushuzan (1999) Part 13 - Mushu Leads Pinkie Pie, Igneous Rock Pie and Randall Boggs To The Guest *Mushuzan (1999) Part 14 - Rapunzel shows Mushu to the Past/Alexis Rhodes and Jacob Samra misses Mushu *Mushuzan (1999) Part 15 - Randall Boggs betrays Mushu, Igneous Rock Pie and Pinkie Pie *Mushuzan (1999) Part 16 - Jacob Samra and Alexis Rhodes to the Rescue *Mushuzan (1999) Part 17 - Randall Boggs attacks the Preserve *Mushuzan (1999) Part 18 - Mushu vs. Randall Boggs *Mushuzan (1999) Part 19 - Pinkie Pie stays/Finale *Mushuzan (1999) Part 20 - "Two Worlds One Family (Reprise)" *Mushuzan (1999) Part 21 - End Credits Movie used: *Tarzan (1999) Movies and TV Shows used: *Mulan *Mulan II *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University *Return to Neverland *Yu-Gi-Oh GX *The Lorax (2012) *Jacob Samra *Khumba *Clarence *Tangled *Tangled Before Ever After *Tangled: The Series *Zachary Baker *Zootopia *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest *The 7D *Peter Pan *Ice Age Gallery Baby Mushu.jpeg|Baby Mushu as Tarzan (Baby) Young Mushu.jpeg|Young Mushu as Tarzan (Young) Mushu in Mulan.jpg|Mushu as Tarzan (Adult) Pinkie Pie in My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic.jpg|Pinkie Pie as Jane Porter Igneous Rock Pie.jpeg|Igneous Rock Pie as Professor Q. Porter Randall Boggs in Monsters, Inc..jpg|Randall Boggs as Clayton Jane Darling.jpg|Jane Darling as Terk (Young) Alexis Rhodes2.jpg|Alexis Rhodes as Terk (Adult) Ted.jpg|Ted Wiggins as Tantor (Young) Jacob Samra (ME).jpeg|Jacob Samra as Tantor (Adult) Phango.png|Phango as Sabor Jeff Randell phone call.png|Jeff Randell Sumo.png|and Ryan Sumouski as Flynt and Mungo Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Kala Flynn Rider in Tangled.jpg|Flynn Rider as Kerchak Young Zachary Baker.jpeg|Young Zachary Baker as Kerchak and Kala's Son King Feng and Queen Shujing.jpeg|King Feng and Queen Shujing as Tarzan's Parents Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Baby Baboon Pelegostos Warriors.jpg|Pelegostos Warriors as Baboons Mayor Leodore Lionheart.jpg|Mayor Leodore Lionheart as Ship's Captain Mrs. Wiggins in The Lorax.jpeg|Mrs. Wiggins as Tantor's Mother The Seven Dwarfs in The 7D.jpg|The Seven Dwarfs Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-3333.jpg|and Lost Boys as Gorillas Dodos in Ice Age.jpg|Dodos as Clayton's Pirates See also *Mushuzan & Pinkie Pie (Following) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs Category:Tarzan Movies Category:Tarzan Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof